Tower of Gray
|ja_kanji = タワー・オブ・グレー（灰の塔） |user = Gray Fly |namesake = |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |stats = }} |destpower = E |speed = A |range = A |persistence = C |precision = E |potential = E |colors = StardustCrusaders }} is the Stand of Gray Fly, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Tower of Gray appears as a large, dark about the size of one's hand with intricate patterns on its shell. A hidden, toothed, secondary jaw can spring out from its mouth.Chapter 122, Head to Egypt Despite having the general form of a beetle, it also possesses teeth in its mouth.Chapter 123, Tower of Gray Tower of Gray is generally portrayed as being a red-eyed bug with a jet black shell, and blue patterns. Description Tower of Gray's modus operandi is to use its second mouth and speed to tear out the tongue of an opponent, but it demonstrates no personality of its own apart from its user's. Tower of Gray specializes in making attacks look like accidents. Muhammad Avdol comments that it is responsible for many cases of arson, plane and train crashes, and most recently an accident in England that caused about 300 casualties. It represents the Tarot Card , which symbolizes the interruption of a journey by something unexpected and chaos. Abilities Tower of Gray is a small and fragile Stand. However, it is also incredibly fast and nimble, and its secondary jaw grants it unsuspected destructive power. *'Secondary Jaw': Its defining feature is its long, extendable stinger, which protrudes from its mouth called the |Tawā Nīdoru}}. It has enough force to tear flesh apart or pierce its way right through. Combined with its great speed, Tower of Gray is capable of killing multiple people in a very short amount of time and even go through the head of a person with ease. *'High Speed': Perhaps one of its greatest traits is its amazing speed; Tower of Gray is able to easily outmaneuver very fast Stands, such as Star Platinum and even Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash at close range. Its speed is so incredible that, according to Gray Fly, Tower of Gray could have several guns shooting at it at the same time in point-blank range and it would still escape unscathed. Tower of Gray has great flight control, as it's able to write words in cursive while flying and can navigate its way through Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash multiple times unharmed. However, it cannot dodge something it doesn't see coming and is vulnerable to sneak attacks. Chapters / Episodes * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * }} Gallery Manga= Tower of Gray.JPG|JOJO A-GO!GO! towerofgraycard.png|Tower of Gray with its Tarot Card TowerOfGrayFirstA.png|Tower of Gray's first appearance TowerOfGrayMouth2.png|Tower of Gray revealing its secondary jaw TowerOfGrayMangaRipping.png|Tower of Gray ripping apart its victims' tongues MassacreManga.png|"Massacre!" written in blood on the wall TowerOfGrayDodgeManga.png|Tower of Gray dodging Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash TowerOfGrayDefeat.png|Tower of Gray's defeat |-| Anime= TowerOfGrayBehind.png|Tower of Gray sneaking up behind Jotaro TowerOfGrayTonguePiercing.png|Tower of Gray trying to tear out Jotaro's tongue Massacre.jpg|"Massacre!" written in blood on the wall TowerOfGrayDodge.png|Tower of Gray dodging Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash Stag beetle with Card.png|Tarot card representing The Tower tower of gray.jpg|Tower of Gray's stats |-| Other= TowerofGrayHeritage.gif|Tower of Gray in Heritage for the Future Trivia *Araki was inspired to create Tower of Gray after imagining how annoying it'd be if an insect was trapped inside of an airplane mid-flight.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT *Tower of Gray's tongue resembles the mouth-like tongue of a from the . *The plane crash in England Tower of Gray is said to have caused may be a reference to the Pan Am Flight 103 disaster, in which a plane flying over Britain was bombed and crashed into the ground, killing 270 people. The attack happened in 1988, the year the events of Stardust Crusaders take place.Wikipedia: Pan Am Flight 103Pan Am Flight 103 References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Tower of Gray